Inauspicious Stranger
by NicoleEssence
Summary: A new Fifth Year Girl has the Marauders of Hogwarts feeling nervous and unsafe. What is it about this new girl that has them feeling this way? Read to find out. R&R please! Rated T cause I'm a freak like that.


The new fifth-year girl of Hogwarts School was an odd one indeed.

It was the Marauders' fifth year of Hogwarts, and never once had they seen or even heard of this girl.

Her name was Nicole Trennet. She was not British, that was obvious; in fact, she sounded American. None of the marauders had met an American at Hogwarts School, which was why they seemed so caught off guard.

Sirius noted the fact that anytime the new girl walked close to them, Remus shifted uncomfortably. It was the way a boy shifted in the presence of a girl they liked, but this was no crush; something about the girl disturbed Remus. Sirius could see it in Remus' eyes.

The first day of their fifth year was a very memorable one. It was the first day any of them had seen the girl.

_--_

"_Trennet, Nicole!" Professor McGonagall called out. _

_A tall, pale girl with ebony hair walked up to the stool and sat upon it with the air of someone who's better than everyone else._

"_That girl has Slytherin written all over her," Sirius muttered quietly to James, who nodded in agreement._

"_She looks a little old to be a first year, doesn't she?" Peter questioned._

_Before any of the other three Marauders could reply, the slit in the hat opened up and shouted out "GRYFFINDOR," much to Sirius and James' surprise. She stood up and took the hat off before McGonagall could touch it and sat it on the stool, then walked towards the Gryffindor table._

She sat down with the first years, and they awaited the rest of the sorting to finish. When it finally did, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his annual welcome speech, then announced that the girl who had just arrived was a foreign exchange student from America, thus the reason for her coming so late. Then he sat down again.

_As the food appeared, everyone began eating greedily. Sirius glanced up at the ebony-haired, paper-white girl sitting with the first years._

_Her plate was completely empty and untouched._

_--_

Sirius remembered well the first day of classes. Remus and Nicole had been partnered together in Defense Against the Dark Arts-the teacher had been informed about the Marauders and made sure to keep them separated. Sirius couldn't help but notice Remus' odd expression. Remus had also seemed a little out of it.

"_Something's off about her," he'd explained when Sirius had asked. "It's like… a dark presence surrounds her."_

Sirius couldn't think of what dark presence there could be around her. He wondered if the girl, too, was a werewolf, but no. When the first full moon of the year arrived, she sauntered into the common room, looking perfectly fine… well, as fine as anyone as pale as her could look.

"Where are you going?" she asked sharply upon seeing Sirius, James, and Peter heading for the common room door. They stopped and looked at her. "It's past curfew," she stated curtly in her American accent.

"So? We always leave at night," James stated angrily as he went through the portrait hole.

None of them liked her. That was obvious, and she didn't like them.

--

A few days after Christmas, after being told to rudely that Christmas wasn't a holiday that should be celebrated, Sirius asked if she was going to force them to go to lunch, quite rudely too.

She had simply turned her nose away from him.

"Speaking of going to lunch," James began, "We haven't seen you eat a single bite since you got here!"

She seemed to gain a little color, then look at him angrily, that flash of color in her cheeks gone.

For the first time, Sirius noticed her eyes looked dead…

And they were orange-red.

"Trust me, James Potter, you do _not_ want to see me eat," she stated furiously as she stood up and seemed to march out of the common room.

The Marauders decided they didn't want to know what she meant by that and went up into their dormitory.

--

That night, Remus stated what he believed.

"I think she's a vampire."

The other three Marauders looked at him, confused.

"Mate, she _can't _be a vampire; she walks in daylight," James pointed out.

Remus shook his head and pulled out a tattered, ancient book that looked like it hadn't seen daylight in a whole century.

It was titled **"Everything You Need to Know About Vampires."**

"Moony, how long have you believed she was a vampire? Did you not think about the fact that she walks in the sunshine?" Sirius questioned.

"I've suspected it since Thanksgiving, where everyone was getting prepared for Christmas. Did you not notice she was the only one who still had her Halloween stuff out? Or the fact that she shies away from the slightest glimpse of a cross?" Remus inquired. He opened the book to a certain page.

It was a passage about the two types of vampires.

It read;

Vampires are an interesting, albeit dangerous, creature. Unlike most muggles think, there are two, not one, kinds of vampires; the nightwalkers and the daywalkers.

_**Differences between Nightwalkers and DayWalkers;**_

Night Walkers

Nightwalkers are the most common vampire. They are found all over the world and begin to burn at the slightest touch of sunlight. They're skin is not pale like most everyone thinks; they're skin is gray, and their eyes are pure black. Most nightwalker vampires originate from over two centuries ago, now that they have no interest in creating new vampires, but feeding on muggles, wizards, and witches.

Day Walkers

Day walkers are rare nowadays. They're skin is almost paper-white and their eyes are unnatural colors and look lifeless. They are the vampires who are quite interested in creating new vampires, so you would think there would be more Daywalkers than Nightwalkers, but the Daywalkers are commonly exposed to Holy objects since they live among the living and not the living dead, thus destroying and turning them to dust.

**Both types of vampires cannot be around Holy objects, like Holy Water and Crosses. Neither of these vampires is allergic to garlic like muggle legends state. Neither vampires eat at all, but they do feed. Feeding is…**

That was where Sirius started reading it. He looked at James, who had wide eyes that Sirius had a feeling reflected his own eyes.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked tentatively.

The other three Marauders looked at him, and at the same time exclaimed, "She's a vampire!"

"W-what?!" Peter asked fearfully. "Surely you jest!"

"I jest you not," Remus said in a dreadfully creepy tone.

"Wait, Rem, I still don't think she's a vampire," Sirius said, though his tone let it be known he did. "How can you be a vampire and a witch?"

"Same way I can be a werewolf and a wizard," Remus stated. "She was probably bitten over five centuries ago."

"The book said two," James pointed out.

"This book is already over three centuries old," Remus said with a curt roll of his eyes. "C'mon guys, let's face it; Nicole Trennet is a vampire!"

"How did you find out?!"

The four Marauders jumped as they heard the angry voice of Nicole and turned to the dormitory door.

The pale vampire stood there, glaring at them with her dead-but-alive orange eyes.

The four Marauders themselves went pale as well.

Nicole began to approach the group. She scowled at them, purposefully showing them her fangs.

"Wait, please, please don't kill meee!" Peter moaned and dropped to his knees and grabbed the hem of her robes and began pleading and begging.

Nicole stared down at him in a disgusted fashion. "Get off of me right now!"

Peter cringed in fear and out of the top of his robe slipped a cross. It was hanging on a chain around the pudgy boy's neck.

Nicole caught sight of the cross and immediately backed away and sneered at Peter. Then she looked up at James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Do not tell anyone. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you," she said this, then turned around and walked without a sound to the door.

"Wait!" James suddenly exclaimed. "If you haven't been killing people for their blood, how are you alive?"

Nicole stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Dumbledore is a good man. He knows I'm a vampire-an unregistered vampire like your friend is an unregistered werewolf- and he still let me come… on the condition that I didn't drink humans' blood while I'm here. Hagrid, that dear, poor man, has been supplying me with an alternative from the forest."

The Marauders watched her leave, confused as to how she'd known Remus was a werewolf. They all looked at each other, then the Marauders, other than Peter, crept over to their trunks and pulled out their Christmas Cross necklaces and put them on.

Better safe than sorry.

—The End—

Just a one-shot to introduce my character to Fanfiction. As you can see, Nicole and the Marauders do not get along : D

So tell me what you think please. R&R : D


End file.
